Affaires personnelles
by God's Tears
Summary: Qui a dit qu'il ne faut pas mélanger amour et travail ? UA.


**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **AFFAIRES PERSONNELLES**

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, bon sang ?! »

Gerald hausse un sourcil en regardant la jeune femme débarquer dans sa suite. Il se retourne, délaissant le reflet envoûtant dans les immenses baies vitrées pour la fixer, intrigué par toute cette colère qui suinte d'elle.

« Un problème ?, demande-t-il.

\- Oui ! »

Son sourcil se lève un peu plus pendant que sa conscience flirte entre l'envie de rire. Il se retient cependant et, à la place, se dirige vers le petit bar où des bouteilles hors de prix sont posées. Le garçon s'en saisit d'une qu'il débouche, remplissant deux verres. Ses yeux émeraudes glissent parfois vers le visage rongé par l'énervement et sur les mèches folles qui se sont échappées de la coiffure sophistiquée.

« Je vous écoute. »

Ceci étant dit, il tend un récipient à sa collaboratrice. Elle l'accepte et le boit d'une traite sous l'amusement palpable du multimilliardaire. Ce dernier glisse une main dans la poche de son pantalon avant de désigner du menton les canapés au confort inimitables.

« Pourquoi avoir accepté cet accord ?

\- Oh, ça.

\- Oui. _Ça_. »

C'est en claquant le verre sur le comptoir qu'Erza débute de longs – _longs –_ reproches sur sa conduite imprudente qui risque de tout ruiner. Il ne l'arrête pas, bien que l'envie le titille assez souvent. À vrai dire, ses craintes peuvent être justifiées car elle n'est au courant de rien – un nouveau détail qui risque de lui coûter des représailles dont il aurait aimé se passer –. Cette simple idée le fait soupirer et, brusquement, elle se tait.

Ses yeux se plissent.

« Dis-le moi si je t'ennuie. »

Son ton est dur. Froid. Et elle a en plus sauté l'étape du vouvoiement. Gerald se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les femmes soient aussi susceptibles ? À cette simple pensée, il lève son verre et le porte à ses lèvres pour en prendre une longue gorgée – une petite bouffée de courage pour tenir tête à cette intrépide demoiselle qui a bouleversé son quotidien d'arrogant et méprisant homme d'affaire –.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça, grogne-t-il, mais tu t'inquiètes inutilement.

\- Je gère aussi ton entreprise et je suis fatiguée de tes petites manigances ! On est censé être une équipe ! »

Sa bouche s'entrouvre.

« Je peux comprendre que tu possèdes des petits secrets mais tu n'es pas censé conclure un accord de cette importance sans même m'en toucher un mot ! Tu aurais aimé que je signe des papiers dans ton dos ?!

\- Très bien !, siffle-t-il. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te nuire dans tous les cas.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas le sujet. Comment je suis censé faire confiance à un homme qui part à gauche et à droite dès que l'occasion se présente ? »

Pause. Un sourire titille le coin de sa bouche – le gauche – mais il se retient et se rapproche d'elle. Un pas ou deux, pas plus.

« C'est moi où j'ai l'impression que tu es aussi en train de mêler tes sentiments au business ?

\- Quels sentiments ? »

Sa voix a tremblé, juste une seconde. L'hésitation a décidé de la trahir. Alors il attaque.

« Si je me souviens bien, c'est _toi_ qui a décidé de ne pas mélanger le travail avec le plaisir.

\- Oh et tu es celui qui a couché avec une cliente le jour suivant.

\- Il fallait accepter.

\- Donc sous prétexte que je n'ai pas voulu mettre en péril notre relation, tu as décidé de sauter la première venue ? C'est très charmant Gerald, vraiment.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu aurais aimé être à sa place ?

\- Je ne suis pas folle au point de finir dans ton lit.

\- Peut-être pas ce soir, dit-il en étant amusé par son indignation.

\- Ni ce soir, ni jamais.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi certaine ? »

Nouvelle hésitation, plus flagrante cette fois. Elle a vacillé. Un pas supplémentaire et il arrive maintenant à s'enivrer de son exquis parfait. Elle recule. Il la guide là où il en a envie. Leurs cuisses se touchent quand elle finit par atteindre un mur. Gerald lève une main et emprisonne son menton. Ses yeux ne lâchent pas ceux caramels, ambrés, parfaits et lumineux – il lui laisse une dernière chance de lui dire non –.

Humectant ses lèvres devenues sèches, sa partenaire d'affaire émet un vague son en guise d'accord. Elle est comme hypnotisée par sa présence, irrémédiablement attirée par lui et cette idée gonfle son orgueil. Donc il se penche et l'embrasse. Son corps se tend vers le sien et elle s'agrippe à ses épaules pour approfondir son baiser.

Toute pensée le déserte. Il est concentré sur cette bouche chaude et sucrée et cette langue quémandeuse. Erza a toujours possédé cette faculté de le rendre ivre, de le transporter dans un tourbillon d'émotions et de désirs. Elle se met à soupirer quand il découvre chaque courbe de son corps avant de faire descendre la fermeture de sa robe de cocktail. Le tissu tombe à leurs pieds, vite rejoint par son soutien-gorge. Une main trouve un sein et son pouce en flatte la pointe.

Les doigts féminins ont trouvé ses cheveux et les ont décoiffé avant de les tirer sous l'attaque de ses lèvres et de ses dents. Son cou est exposé à ses plus grands caprices auxquels il cède – toute la frustration s'évapore après une nouvelle caresse, un gémissement plus bruyant, une friction davantage insistante –.

Erza déboutonne sa chemise, fiévreuse et désireuse. Son buste est exposé à ses effleurements et son ongles s'enfoncent dans ses épaules quand sa bouche s'évade vers la poitrine, après avoir jeté un regard vers le beau visage enflammé par l'excitation et le plaisir. Pendant ce temps, il permet à sa main de dériver sur la douceur satinée de sa peau. La chaleur à l'intérieur de lui ne s'atténue pas, au contraire, elle augmente alors qu'il épouse l'arrondi de sa hanche puis ses doigts franchissent le minuscule barrière de dentelle qui protège son intimité.

C'est en poussant une maigre plainte qu'elle se laisser aller contre le mur, les jambes tremblantes. Il sourit, goguenard, tandis qu'il se met à doucement frotter sa boule de nerfs. Son rythme est lent et vicieux, suffisamment pour entendre sa voix s'élever dans l'insatisfaction. Une ligne de baisers humides se trace après le passage soigné de sa bouche vers sa féminité.

Le reste est une symphonie unique à ses oreilles. Une cuisse est posée sur son épaule droite, une main tiraille sa crinière désordonnée pour le supplier de continuer pendant qu'elle s'abandonne, encore et encore. L'animal à l'intérieur de lui gronde de la faire sienne maintenant, là, contre ce mur – et elle glapit quand il la soulève soudainement en passant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille –.

Son pantalon est tombé à ses chevilles, avec son boxer, et le cliquetis de ceinture par terre est un bruit lointain. Gerald entre en elle, lentement mais inexorablement. Chaque poussée se révèle plus délectable que la précédente et il se perd – il se perd dans son odeur, ses cris grimpant d'une octave, ses lèvres, son souffle, ses murmures, ses ongles contre sa peau –. L'extase monte, grandit, lui ordonne de donner des coups de reins plus puissants encore avant d'exploser, de les submerger, vague après vague, d'un indicible plaisir qui fait frisonner leurs corps.

Sa respiration est encore irrégulière alors qu'il lève sa tête de sa poitrine. Ses yeux verts – toujours allumés par un feu particulier – se posent sur le visage d'Erza. Le feu maquille ses joues et ses lèvres roses sont gonflées. Des mèches écarlates sont collées au mur, sa peau luit agréablement sous l'éclairage de la pièce à vivre et un sourire étire sa bouche qu'il rêve d'embrasser passionnément.

Malgré ça, le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de constater qu'il vient d'obtenir ce qu'il a toujours désiré. L'occasion est beaucoup trop idéale pour la laisser passer et une remarque taquine brûle de sortir.

« Alors-

\- Pense ce que tu veux, mais je n'ai quand même pas fini dans ton lit. »

Piqué, Gerald plisse les yeux. Le désir se ravive, insidieux, et des pensées fleurissent dans on esprit brouillé par la luxure.

« Je vais t'apprendre à jouer sur les mots. »


End file.
